Remember You
by Unpredictable Easty
Summary: Sequel to Forget Me. Memories are made to remember and to be faded overtime. A jutsu makes memories disappear, would they fade away or would they come back to haunt him.


Ninety sixth time a sigh grazed his lips as he checked the document in front of him. Everything was wrong in that document. It was an old document from the previous hokage's time and it looked like the previous hokage was just trying to avoid his responsibility and nothing else. This problem was 5 years old and yet nothing was done to solve it.

Sasuke Uchiha, the seventh Hokage looked again at the document and again sighed. He was trying to see the problems of this village through documents. A year had passed since he had become the leader of his village and now he was going through old documents and trying to finish the decade old problems.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He thought about the previous hokage Tsunade and he wasn't surprised to see the condition of the office when he became the leader, already knowing the personality of that blond woman. He thought back to the time when he got back to the village after the war. A large portion of his memory was gone by the time he became aware of his surroundings. Medics told him that he got a big hit on his head that resulted the amnesia yet he didn't remembered getting that kind of wound fighting yet what he could say, half of the fight was also gone from his memories.

The pattern by which he had forgotten his memory didn't make any sense either. He remembered everything till Uchiha massacre and then he will remember snippets of his classes. It looked like as someone specific entered his mind and the memories will leave concerning that person and he was left with the before or after of that moment. Then he could remember everything about the time he lived with Orochimaru and then again snippets. At this type of memory loss, he had gone mad and tried to remember it but it was like wind which would never come his hand as much as he try and after the first five years of return he tried to forget that he had forgotten something. It was now ten years since that period of clutching of head to remember everything.

It was also a surprise that he didn't got any punishment for his deeds that he had done outside the village wall as he turned in a rogue ninja yet there would always be glares and the distance that everyone maintained from him for some couple of years in starting but that gradually faded and now he was a full fledged member of his village trusted by everyone yet he could see the look sometimes in some people's eye. The accusation lingering there yet he didn't said anything to them, it was his fault.

He snapped from his daydreaming as a familiar chakra registered itself in his mind.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" a feminine voice asked from behind him from the window.

"Just sorting out some documents, this is all in chaos" he replied to the blond girl in front of him.

"Of course it would be, Tsunade-Sama had wrote it I guess" Ino replied

"I wish someone else would have made hokage before me so I could get some more understandable papers" he replied taking her hand in his

"Well, you have to do it, after all you are hokage" Ino replied giving him her hand and sitting on his desk.

"Hn" he replied in his usual uchiha like way. "Wasn't there this sixth hokage. Naruto Uzumaki something, what did he did in his time of leadership."

Ino suddenly took her hand back and held it in front of her lips as she gulped a sob that built hearing the name. She then smiled.

"We told you that he was hokage for only a week then he had to go to the war and he died there so he didn't even entered his office before he died." She replied

Sasuke noticing the reluctance in her voice didn't said anything and again leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Now, I was here to give my mission report to Hokage not to talk to my husband" She said trying to distract him and it worked as he smirked.

"Why? Don't you like your husband's company?" Sasuke asked

"Nope because he doesn't talk much and I like a company that can hear me and talk to me" she replied

He smirked again and leaned toward her. "Are you sure, you don't enjoy when I come this close to you when we are with each other"

Sasuke came as close as she could feel his breath on her face. She blushed at this but didn't move back.

"Well I certainly enjoy that I guess. That's the only reason why I'm with you, you know?" she said teasing him.

"Hn" he said and placed his lips on her and gave a soft kiss and withdrew.

"I'll be picking Naruto from Hinata's ok" Ino said

Sasuke nodded. "Why did we named our son on sixth hokage?" he asked

"It's because I want him to be like him" she replied

"You know I was named on third's father yet I was nowhere as good as him" he said

"But you are now. You should stop berating yourself on the past" she replied.

He didn't reply and just stared at the document again. She took as her cue to leave and jumped from the window.

He sat in his office for some more moments seeing the whole village outside from his window and at last closed the file and decided to go on a walk outside.

So he made a Kage bunshin of his and sneaked out of his office so that no one will notice that he was gone. He made a henge of a civilian and roamed the streets. At the end he came in front of the academy and decided to take a detour of it. He jumped on a tree in the playground and saw how things were going.

The playground was full of children. One little girl around seven was sleeping in the shade of the tree on which Sasuke was perched. Sasuke remembered the kid as shikamaru and Timari's daughter, Shima. No wonder she was sleeping after all she was like her dad in personality and like her mother by appearance. She had spiky blond hairs and eyes like her father.

He then took interest in a group of children who were talking about their idols.

"I want to be like the sixth hokage" an orange haired kid said.

"Me too. My mum said no shinobi was as great as him" another one said.

"Yeah, my father said that fighting along side him was the best thing he had done"

And then everyone talked about the sixth hokage and how everyone wanted to be like him.

One Chunin teacher came at that time in the playground and spotted a civilian guy in the tree and went there to inspect.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" he asked to the civilian.

Sasuke jumped down and released his henge. The teacher seeing who the civilian was bowed his head.

"Hokage-sama, did you need anything?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want to see what our next generation doing" he replied.

"These kids look really interested in the sixth hokage. Someone who didn't even stay on the post for two weeks" Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter if he didn't stay on the post long. What matters is what he had done before he was even hokage" teacher replied.

Sasuke smiled a small smile and nodded and then disappeared in a smoke. He again came in the bustling streets. He then thought of going to his spot where he would surely get some alone time. He went to Hokage Mountain and settled on the sixth's head. He lay there and again thought back to the past.

He had thought about how he was going to fulfill his ambition of repopulating the clan. He didn't particularly liked anyone in the village but as he again started living there he saw that most of the girls now had become serious kunoichi and no one was a fan girl to his relief.

Sakura had stopped liking him and was keeping her distance from him as much as she could. Even all Konoha 11 had kept there distance even lee who was always so loud was silent when he was in sasuke's company. The first step was taken by Ino to talk to him and gradually they had started to talk. After that they were in love and married after 4 years of his returning. After she had taken that step everyone started taking initiative, now everyone was close enough but sakura. She had, as it looked didn't forgive him and always looked at him with accusation in her eyes. He was puzzled why she hadn't forgiven him for defection but sometimes it looked like it was more than that. Well he wasn't forcing him.

Sixth hokage was someone who was a puzzle for him because he hadn't seen him ever in Konoha and when he asked everybody replied that he was in ANBU and came in team 7 when he abandoned the team. He asked them this once ten years before when that blond was dead, lying in front of him and they replied and he didn't approached the subject again.

He sighed for the ninety eighth time and took out a photo from his pocket. The person that he loved. The blue eyes that stared at him were happy and the blond hair looked like they were waving. He brushed the face in the photo and pressed it again his heart.

"You thought that you can make me forget you by a simple weak jutsu. You were a dobe after all" he said and a tear streamed through the side of his face and dropped on the floor.

"I will never forget you and I will always love you Naruto. Always."

I HAVE LIVED LIKE YOU WISHED

REMEMBERING THE MOMENT IN WHICH WE KISSED

TAKING LAST BREATH IN MY ARMS

A SILENT PROMISE MADE WHEN WE TOUCHED EACH OTHER'S PALMS

YOU MADE ME FORGET YOURSELF WITH THE LAST THING YOU DONE

AND WITH LAST BREATH YOU TOLD ME, YOU'RE NOBODY IMPORTANT

I LIVED HALF DECADE NOT REMEMBERING WHO YOU WERE

AND LOUNGING ON YOUR STONE HEAD, A SMALL MEMORY WAS THERE

A LAUGHING FACE, WITH BLUE EYES AND BLONDE HAIR

CALLING ME TEME WITH SUCH CARE

EVERYDAY I WOULD COME BACK TO THE SAME SPOT

AND LET THE MEMORY HIDING WALL BIT BY BIT MELT

IT WAS PAINFUL AND FABULOUS AT THE SAME TIME

MY MIND TRYING TO FORCE AWAY THE MEMORY AND HEART TRYING TO GET IT

AND HERE I AM AGAIN AT THIS PLACE

WITH EVERY MEMORY AND TOUCH AND FEELING IN IT'S PLACE


End file.
